Truth or DARE
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: A simple little game between friends what could happen.
1. Derek's Dare

**Hey!This is my first story so be patient !I am also sorry for how the story is my computer acted up and deleted some of the words.**

It was a slow day at the team sat trying to come up with something to suggested they could playing a guessing game, but they all turned that suggested a board game,but they didn't have any good board games in the suggested twister ,but the team didn't feel like they decided to play truth or went first and Emily was the one to come up with the question"okay Morgan truth or dare?""um,dare.""K I dare you to tell Strauss you love her.""wait I am not doing that she would fire me.""You chose dare."With that Morgan sighed and dragged him self to Strauss's office knowing it wouldn't help to argue with knocked on Strauss' door."Come in" Strauss said from in her slowley opened the door and almost fainted at what he was about to say "Erin I've been meaning to tell you something...I..um..'"Out whith it agent Morgan.""I ..um love you"And with that Strauss's expression went from here normal straight look to a very ticked quickly turned around and sprinted out to were the rest of the team were laughing their heads off before Strauss could yell at him.A very mad Morgan said "You're next Prentiss,truth or dare?"

**Read the next chapter to find out what Emily chooses.**

**And I do not own the show are the characters if I did Emily would still be on the show.**


	2. Emily and Reid's Dares

**Okay chapter two.I do not own any off the characters.**

__Emily thought for a minute then said" Give me a dare .""I've got a good one for you kiss the next person who walks in."And on cue walked in gave Derek the I am going to kill you look and took a deep breath and walked up to leaned in and kissed Hotch on the lips and to the teams surprised he kissed her back and walked of that Emily gave Derek a smirk and sat down."Okay Reid its your turn now kid,truth or dare.""truth"Garcia looked at him and said with a frown "you always choose truth." then JJ chimed in "come on choose a dare it'll be fun.""Sure i'll take that dare.""Good now swap an articul of clothing to the person to your left."Reid slowly looked to the person to his left."I am not switching cloths with JJ.""Reid not all your cloths just one piece."Reid sighed and handed JJ his jacket as she did the same.

**Please tell me what you** **think**.**Also I don't own the cover photo for this story.**


	3. Who's in trouble

**Sorry it took me so long to update.I do not own Criminal Minds.**

"Whose next?"JJ asked looking around the room."How about you Garcia."Emily said with a smile"Truth or dare?"Emily said looking at Garcia."Truth."Garcia replied preparing herself for the worst."Is it true you have a crush on one of the agents that work for the BAU?"Emily said already knowing the answer."Yes."Garcia said barely above a whisper."Okay who's next ?"Garcia the sudden they saw Strauss coming their of the agents went back to work so Strauss wouldn't yell at them for playing around."Derek Morgan my office now!"Strauss said yelling so loud that the whole building could hear her."Derek turned around and started walking to Strauss' office with his head hanging Strausse walked back to her office with Derek in front of her."He's in trouble now."Emily said turning Rossi walked to were they were sitting"Hotch wants you in his office Emily."He said looking at Emily."Know who's in trouble."JJ said team was just sitting there when Derek walked back in."Were's Prentiss?"Derek said sitting down with the others."She's in Hotch's office."Reid said looking up at Hotch's door."So what did Strausse say."Garcia said trying to keep her mind off of Emily's truth question."To get back to work now."Derek said walking to his desk."Well then we'll continue this game later."JJ said walking to her the others walked to their desk and Garcia to her computer lab.

** I'm probably going to end it here.I might continue If y'all want me as of right know I'm done with this story.**


	4. Twenty Bucks

**After reading the reviews I decided to continue this story.I do not own Criminal minds.**

the_ next day in Garcia's computer lab_

An over curious Garcia asked Emily"So what did boss man say?"Emily trying to avoid the question lied a little"He just wanted to talk about are last case."JJ who was on her fifth cup of coffee decided she would chime in"Your lying!".Garcia who was covering her ears took the cup of coffee away from JJ"JJ I like coffee to but you have had to many cups one more sip and you will be jumping of the walls."Emily nodded in a few minutes JJ said"Why don't we play truth or dare again."Both of them hoping that Garcia and JJ wouldn't drill her on what happened in Hotch's who was very excited asked"Truth or dare Emily?"Emily already knew she defiantly was not going to choose truth."Give me your best dare."Garcia gave JJ a slight grin."Ok give JJ your phone."Emily did as Garcia had told her."Now JJ text any thing you want to pretending to be Emily to Hotch."Garcia looked at Emily to see her reaction."What no way!"Emily handed Emily her phone back and said"Sorry to late."Emily looked down as a text from Hotch_"Was that JJ that text me only she would say don't you come up to my office?"_Emily smiled and quickly text I'm coming and walked out of the turned to JJ how much do you want to bet that she's dating the boss man."JJ smiled "Twenty bucks"

**I know its short but I was having trouble focussing.**


End file.
